battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bull
| debut = Battle 4 }} is a hunter-warrior and a member of a group known as the "Kansas Hunter Club" who became Alita's friends and allies. Appearance Bull is a robotic looking cyborg with a duck-like face and muscular torso. His body is light coloured, and is white in Gunnm: Martian Memory. Personality Largely reticent, Bull appears to be capable of only saying the his name “ ” with varying degrees of inflection. Abilities Bull normally fights bare-handed, but equipped a when he was recruited by Zapan. His entire body is covered with 20 mm armour. Relationships A regular at Bar Kansas, Bull appears to have been friends with some of the other hunter-warriors there. Although he was caught in the brawl that drew in a large group of them on Alita's first visit, the relationship between them improved and he became a member of the Kansas Hunter Club. He helped in the investigation of the attack on Alita by the Sonic Finger and was part of her plan to take him on. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita .]] When Alita first visited Bar Kansas Bull was one of the hunter-warriors who tried to fight her after she had insulted their manhood by calling them cowards. He was later one of the many hunters recruited by Zapan when he trapped Alita with a netman in an attempt to prove that she was running away with Hugo after he had become a bounty. Bull left with the others when it appeared that Alita had in fact taken Hugo's head. Two years later Bull was in Bar New Kansas when Alita performed one of her songs. A few days later he was part of a group of hunters learning from her how to handle a .Battle 25 He was not at Bar New Kansas when Zapan showed up in the Berserker Body, making him the only member of the Kansas Hunter Club who was not killed by Zapan. ''Supersonic Fingers'' Set in ES 579''Gunnm: Another Stories'' - Gunnm LO History timeline. three months after Alita defeated Jashugan, Bull and the other members of the Kansas Hunter Club, Skull, Beck, Tank Man, and Teito, helped investigate and determine who Alita's assailant was, a notorious criminal known as the Sonic Finger. All five helped Alita with her plan to confront the Sonic Finger in an abandoned foundry. Bull was the first to face the Sonic Finger and was able to withstand the shots of his ball bearings with his armour, but this was defeated when the Sonic Finger emptied a bag of ball bearings towards him. This caused him to trip and fall and he was then . Other appearances Bull is the only member of the Kansas Hunter Club to appear in Gunnm: Martian Memory, in which he is known as "Hunter 1". Gally first encounters him in Bar Kansas where he is the only other hunter-warrior present besides Zapan. She later finds him outside the bar with Zapan's knife embedded in his head, an allusion to his murder of Tank Man. Murdock then arrives and investigates the body before entering the bar. References Category:Kansas Hunter Club Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters